


Macbeth?

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: A new and upcoming director has been given the opportunity to direct a film and he has decided on Macbeth. He tries to recruit a teacher from the local collage to help him with this, along the way she meet's Tom, who is the leading man.





	1. Chapter 1

Two collage aged students are standing on a stage, on his holding a piece of paper they both look excited, two more students are hiding behind a thing of fake trees.  
"...I thank my stars, I am happy. I will be strange, stout in yellow stockings and cross-gartered..." said the guy with the paper  
"Try and be more excited please. He just found out that, supposedly, the love of his life is confessing everything to him" said a woman about 30. She stands up from the audience, it's just the students and her. She walks up to the stage and pulls herself up. She's wearing a dark blue button up shirt with poofy long sleeves and a black vest over top that, a brown skirt that stops just above her knees, black leggings and a pair of knee high brown boots. Her hair is wavy and black and stops mid-back. She adjusts her glasses as she walks up to the students, still rehearsing. Once she approaches they stop and look at her.  
"Try this...What did you want really really bad when you were 5?" she asked the guy  
"A bicycle" he said  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yea"  
"Good, think about how excited you were, waking up Christmas morning, or whenever you got it and seeing it there, all shiny and new, right. Think hard on that feeling and I want you to put that feeling into reading these lines. From the top" she said walking to the edge of the stage but not jumping down. She watched and crossed her arms. They rehearsed the scene a couple more times before the lady looked at her watch.  
"Alright kids, it's about that time. Pack it up. Remember to keep practicing, the play's in a couple weeks and we don't want to disappoint now do we?" she asked rhetorically. They all agreed. Once they had gathered all their things they all left, saying their goodbyes as they went.  
"See you next week Ms. Barton" said the last one as they left. She let out a breath and walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down, landing gracefully. She took off her glasses and put them in a case. She grabbed a couple books that were laying on one of the seats and put it into a aged, leather messenger bag.  
"You have some pretty talented kids" said a guy, walking down one of the ails to her. She looked up and smiled at the gentleman. He was middle aged and was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.  
"Thank you Mr...?" she asked as she stood up to her full height of 5'11  
"Jim Carter, Ma'am" he said holding his hand out. She smiled at him and took his and shook it  
"Elizabeth Barton. Is there something you needed or where you just passing by and decided to watch?" she asked  
"Actually yes, Ms. Barton. You see, I'm planning on directing a movie here soon, Mac..."  
"Don't you dare finish that title" she said holding her hand up and cutting him off. He let out a laugh.  
"Yes, sorry. I want to direct...That play, and am in need of an assistant director and your name popped up while doing my research." he said. Elizabeth couldn't keep the shocked look off of her face.  
"You...What?" she asked, still not believing what she was hearing.  
"I have been hired to direct the play and adapt it into a movie I need an assistant director. Some one who has better knowledge of Shakespeare than me. They gave me a list of people and your name was on top" he said  
"And who do you work for?" she asked, crossing her arms  
"BBC" he said  
"Do you have an official letter and credentials?" she asked. She was in shock and didn't really want to believe it, it was definitely too good to be true.  
"Yes, of course" he said as he lifted up a briefcase he was holding. He opened it and pulled out an sealed envelope and handed it to her. She took it and opened it and read. As she kept reading her eyes kept getting wider and wider  
"By the nine...You weren't lying" she said looking up at him.  
"Nope. So, are you in? Please say you are" he said smiling at her. She thought about it for a second.  
"Maybe...You do know what your getting into right? Doing this movie?" she asked, folding the letter back up and putting it back into envelope and sliding it into her messenger bag.  
"Yes. I've heard of the curse and the stories of what has happened, but I'd love to attempt it" he said  
"Alright. Good luck trying to get people to want to join though...And against my better judgement, I'd love to work with you. When do we start?" she asked  
"Next month. We still have to cast and set up wardrobe and sets and all that fun stuff" said Jim  
"Perfect" she said as she looked at her watch.  
"If you have any more to talk about I would ask you to please walk with me. I have a history class starting in 15 minutes" she said finally picking up her bag and throwing it over he shoulder. Jim smiled and stepped out of the way, holding his hand out in front of him. She smiled and walked ahead, he followed. 

The walk across the quad was nice, it was September and the tree's had just started to change colors.  
"Did you have any one in mind? Casting wise? Did they give you a list of potentials for them as well?" asked Elizabeth, smiling and waving at random students that greeted her.  
"They did, but I also have some idea's of my own. I've already had my secretary send out the invitations to them" he said  
"Any one worth mentioning?"  
"Maybe. But I'll let you know when I start to get responses. If I can get my top choice I want it to be a surprise" he said. Elizabeth nodded. They walked up a flight of stairs to an old brick building. She opened the door and stepped aside, letting Jim go through.  
"Thank you" he said as he stepped through. Elizabeth took the lead again and lead him up another flight of stairs. She stopped at the end of the hall in front of a door. She took out a set of keys and unlocked it. They both stepped inside. Elizabeth went straight to her desk and set her bag down on top of it.  
"Did you have any settings in mind or how you want to go about it? Do you have free reign to do what you want or does BBC want something specific?" she asked as she picked up a thing of chalk an started writing the assignments and updates on the chalkboard.  
"I, well, we have free reign. I know I want to set it in modern times. As for the sets...Nothing yet" he said. Elizabeth nodded. She finished what she was writing and turned around.  
"How modern did you want to set it?" she asked as she rubbed her hands together to get the excess chalk off of them before setting up her desk.  
"Pretty modern, I kind of want to mess around with either the 60's, 70's, or 80's" he said. Elizabeth gave him an amused look.  
"Well, that should be fairly interesting. Are you keeping it in the original text or are we going to use modern English?"  
"I want to use the original text" he said. She nodded.  
"Sounds good" she took a look at the clock on the wall. She grabbed a sticky note and wrote her name and phone number on it and handed it to him.  
"My class should end about 6. I have some extra things to do afterword so I should be free around 630 or 7" she said. He smiled and took the paper and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a card and handed it to her.  
"My contact info. Would you like to talk more about it at dinner?" he asked  
"Yea. That would be great. Shoot me a text a little after 6 and we'll set something up" she said. He smiled and nodded  
"Sounds good. I guess I should get out of here before your students show up" he said. He waved at her and left. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and get very excited for this opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeths students started coming in about 5 till. Once all of the students were settled Elizabeth came out from behind her desk and sat on it, crossing her ankles.   
"Alright class...I have been waiting to say this since the start of the year" she smiles and takes her book an sits in in her lap.   
"Turn to page 394" she said in her best Alan Rickman voice. The class all erupt in laughter.   
"I know I know, your teacher's a huge nerd, this really shouldn't surprise you" she finished as the students turned to the page she had requested.   
"Now, we're gonna be doing some reading aloud" the class groaned a bit "I know, that's so middle school, but it really does help to retain the information. Who wants to go first?" she asked. A girl in the back rose her hand, Elizabeth pointed at her and smiled, the girl started reading. The rest of class went by in that manner, the students reading along with Elizabeth.

"Thank you! Now, homework" the class groans "Yea yea, get it out, you have 30 seconds" she said looking at her watch, the kids started throwing out complaints and groans. She rose her hand and they all quieted. "Now that I've become the worst professor in the world I would like you to choose an event from today's reading and write an essay on it. And please turn in your essays from yesterday please on your way out. Your dismissed" Everyone got up and placed their papers on her desk. Once the last student had left she gathered the papers and went to sit behind her desk. She took the first one off of the pile, grabbed a pen, and adjusted her glasses and started reading. She was half way through the first one when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled. It was Jim. She sent a quick reply and started gathering the papers and her things. Once everything was set she grabbed her bag and headed out. She checked her phone one more time to make sure she had the address right and started off to her car. 

She pulled in front of the restaurant and looked around. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of her car. As she walked in she automatically started looking around for Jim. After a bit of searching she found him in the corner talking to someone she couldn't see, their back was turned. She smiled and walked up to them.   
"Jim, hi" she said as she approached. He stood up and smiled and put his hand out, she shook it.   
"I trust your student's didn't work you too hard?" he asked, laughing  
"Of course not, there a bunch of angels...Kinda..." she laughed "I'm just kidding, they are probably the most well behaved students I've had in a long while"  
"Oh. I invited someone along, I hope you don't mind. He's an old friend and as soon as I mentioned I was doing the movie he jumped all over it" he said motioning behind him to the gentleman she had seen as she entered. She turned and smiled, her breath caught in her throat though when she realized who she was looking at.   
"Hi" he said standing up and holding out his hand  
"Oh...Yea..Hi...Sorry..." she cleared her throat and shook her head and grabbed his hand "Sorry, Hi. Wow. I must look like an idiot now" she said laughing and pulling her hand away and scratching the back of her neck, he let out a laugh as well  
"Don't be. It's perfectly fine. I've heard a lot about you from Jim here" he said  
"All good I hope, even though I've only just met him a couple hours ago"  
"Tom, Elizabeth, maybe you should sit now?" he suggested laughing.   
"Oh, right, yes" said Elizabeth. Tom stepped out of the way and pulled out the seat beside him for her, she took a seat with a thank you, he then sat down just as a waitress came around.   
"Drinks?" she asked  
"Cider please" said Elizabeth  
"Beer" said Tom  
"Diet please" said Jim, the waitress wrote it down, nodded, and walked away. Once she was gone they picked up the menu's. Elizabeth reached down to her bag and pulled out her glasses and put them on and started looking over the menu.   
"So, Macbeth. Should prove to be interesting from what I've heard" said Jim. Elizabeth set the menu down and looked at him.   
"Oh yes...Speaking of...There will be rules..." she said  
"The supposed curse?" Jim asked, both Tom and Elizabeth shook their heads.   
"It's not supposed. It is most definitely real. One of my students were joking around and said it every chance he got, refused to step outside and do the cleansing ritual. When we finally were able to get him to get outside he was stopped by a row of stage lights falling right in front of him...I don't joke around when it comes to that" she said as she picked up the menu again. Tom an Jim looked surprised.  
"She is right. It's a very touchy subject in the theatre community. She, no doubt, has mentioned a couple other concerns about you attempting this right?" asked Tom with a smile  
"Yes, actually. Don't worry, I'll follow everything you two say when it comes time to film. But, we're not going to be in a theatre...We should be fine right?" asked Jim, looking a little worried.   
"Roman Polanski attempted to make it into a film, that didn't end well. But, there have been much other incidences when it came to filming it" said Elizabeth  
"We should still not say Macbeth outside of filming, just to be safe" said Tom, Elizabeth nodded. The waitress came back with their drinks and set them down in front of everyone. She took out her pad and pen and looked at them.   
"Do you know what you would like?" she asked. They all gave their orders and she left to put it in.


End file.
